vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Angel Emfrbl/Most-least favourite...
http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:RenQuenDren/My_Most/Okay-ish/Least_Favourite_VOCALOIDs Edit: Some how this posted as blank, give me a chance to fill this out. I'm doing this as a response to this blog, mostly because I havent' really discussed vocaloids fav.east ina blog in a while and though "why not?". ---- Edit:So here is what should have been here; So I've been in this fandom since mid-2009, be it for a long time I lurked. Since then I've grown accustomed to the Vocaloids and I kinda have a strong opinon on some. The ones I like at this stage are usually things that likely won't change now unless a new vocaloid comes along with new appeal. Most fav. Usually I have certains things I'm attracted to; low-toned mature, masculine, professional singer and usually English (I am a Engloid fan after all). So most of my favourites follow this along the lines, and while they aren't nwess. male they will hit the other boxes of what I like... Save one exception. Aside form the top 3, which everyone likely knows the rest are in no order; #Tonio - So we're all allowed to enjoy something that isn't the best but appeals to you despite its LQ (well V2 is now LQ at least anyway what with V4 here and all). Tonio is the ideal Vocaloid singer for me, his deep, masculine, mature voice with some haunting powerful tones make him my favourite vocaloid because when someone uses him right its really effective. But sadly its so hard to find someone who can use him right. #Big Al, my first Vocaloid after joining the fandom, his is a awesome vocaloid with a lot of uses and has some of the deepest tones. I don't think he is a good singer, but I've always maintained he is a good vocaloid. If he was a better overall singer he'd steal Tonio's spot. So that is the thing that stops Big Al from being no.1. #Macne Nana, and here is my dark horse of my favourites, the vocaloid who doesn't comply with my ideal vocaloid choices. I didn't really like her until I heard her in the software she was designed for, her UTAU examples didn't appeal to me at all. I guess it was how querky she sounded in G.Band and Reason... But I was shocked and over the moon when she became a vocaloid. I confess I started the Macne wikia to support her mainly and didn't expect her to become a vocaloid at all. :-/ *Lola, now we get to the group that I have no particular order over and I just like them. their rankings change depending on the infleunce of the song I'm listening to, as producers often cause me to re-think vocaloids. Lola was my first Vocaloid, I sadly don't own her anymore. None the less I don't see her straying too far from my top 10 for this reason. She represents also the last time I ever went to a computer fair and these things basically don't really exist anymore. Most people go to PC world or whatever and just buy parts there. There are almost no computer repair shops around now and with the disappearance of them disappeared the computer fair. So Lola represents her time of release in many ways, as the internet services took off and left the old tech behind. *Leon, I've gradually come to love Leon over time and sometimes wish I'd have bought him instead of Lola when I was given the choice. I guess I have a lot of sympathy now for the blight of the V1's and am sad their in such a situation they are now. *Bruno, So I'm not a fan of Maika because her fans really put me off, and Clara's fine too but not among my favourites. Bruno is so far my favourite Spanish Vocaloid. I don't have too many Bruno songs despite this on my computer. *VY2; I'm slowly mixed with feelings over VY2 andI think he is edging towards the edge of my top favs at this point. Yeah, he is good... But these days VY1 feels like its the only one likely to get noticed out of the two Japanese VY's. I was never a fan of the Falsetto voicebank either. *Kaito, the only CFM that isn't on my "meh" list or my "least fav." list. And even then these days I know he is yamaha's original VY2, therefore I'm not surprised he always ended up feeling so different to the other CFM vocaloids, ditto Meiko is the same. I'm not too impressed with his English and wish it wasn't bundled with the Japanese vocals. *Avanna, Okay now things get a little harder... So avanna is the Zero-G "golden-girl" of V3, a really successful vocaloid for a change and proved the theory that "english vocaloid can't sell" a lot of BS. I still get annoyed that the general response towards her claiming no.1 spot had the reaction "how must other Zero-g products faired if she is no.1?". Its like no other vocaloid had to have their success story under-minded. So this is why Avanna's on my top 10, because she, like Oliver proved the theory of English vocaloid wrong. Between the two of them it marked the turning point of general acceptance and gain of popularity. Since Cyber Diva, this has grown even more. But its not just the significance of her release, but I do enjoy her voice. It took me a while to warm up to her because she often sounds like Sonika version2.0 (with vast, vast improvements). *Prima basically similar to Tonio, but female and HQ. :-/ "Meh" *Okay so my general way of ranking the middle grounds has always to compare it to Meiko. Meiko represents a problem... and that is "standing out". Okay here is the thing, back in 2009 when I joined the fandom as a lurker I didn't find her attractive. She was old tech and though Kaito had plenty of appeal, we already had several females and this already weakened her as an oVocaloid, as their voices stood out more at the time. Then, from Lily onward we started to get vocaloids which overlapped her domain of expertise. Despite what AtH said in his Meiko V3 video, there is nothing unique about Meiko and she is a common every day voice you can find plenty of as an example in the music industry... And here is the problem I've always had with Meiko. Even against real singers, she isn't special. Did her V3 update change my mind? No... As I've said in the past all it did was prove the problem with Meiko. And, not to hold anything against AtH for calling her this, she isn't even the "Vocarock Queen" anymore because we got 5 other females who can do that genre better then she can... Thats the problem with her voice being so common. So we have a common singer, a common type vocaloid, and a number of vocaloids who do everything Meiko does better now. *Gumi, Gumi has now become another Meiko. Over time Internet co has basically done Gumi twice with Kokone and Chika. The trouble is by doing this, Internet co has made her "common" as a voice and no longer then there is a reason to buy her. Chika has a larger range, a HQ voicebank and does everything Gumi does, while Kokone does everything Gumi does + everything she can't do. Between them them, the appeal of Gumi has been lost because now she feels less special. It sort of has the same problem Meiko faced post Lily. *Oliver, a engloid, I should like him, but he is just "Meh" to me. He stands out, yeah, but a lot of the problem is that he just doesn't appeal to me as a vocaloid. I've enjoyed some of his songs but never feel in love with him and this is the problem. *Galaco; Okay I do not and will never, understand the appeal to Galaco. She literally has practically no stand out qualities and her prize vocal is basically the LQ V3 vocal (edit; this isn't a issue, except a lot of the guys on VO forums who adored her voice were also running down Engloids for being "LQ" at teh same time, and this was just hypocrisy on their part and shoed how bias can work against groups of Vocaloids). Her update is good, sure, but the voice still doesn't stand out. The problem with Galaco is the same as Meiko. At the time we had several overlapping Vocaloids with a lot of the same tones. I've always put the exclusive nature of her the soul reason that she seems to have gotten any popularity at all. I think had she been released before given out as a prize, she'd be about as popular as between Mew and Tone Rion at the most. I've even challenged someone to find one unique trait about her that no other vocaloid has in order to find something that makes sense on why Galaco got so popular. I'm not hating her for being popular, I'm just trying to make sense of it all. *Yuzuki Yukari... Okay this one is slowly edging off my "Meh" list, so she may be above the "Meh" soon. I enjoyed her V4 update voicebanks so that is pulling her off slowly. In V3, I kinda didn't like her soft voice and found it annoying for some reason. A lot of producers were determined to make her sing stuff she couldn't handle and I was often left feeling "Ia could have done that better..." or "Why didn't you use Miku? You own here!", because her voice didn't fit the song good enough. She really got misused as a voice and it was sometimes hard to find a song where voice fix the genre, so to speak. *Merli - I kinda wanted to like Merli, I tried, but I find something about her voice boring. Sure her fans were off putting, but I didn't really notice them. In fact the only annoyance was explaining why Lapis is more popular and that Merli wasn't as populr as her overall. I find Merli just dull as a voice, because again... Meiko again... There are basically at this point in time, a lot of female vocaloids and with it comes the probem by now other vocalodis exist that do things better then others. And by the time Merli came out, this was already true and it got worst. *Lily, so Lily marked the start of the problem with Meiko's voicebank. And it was a spiral downhill from here. I've often mocked her outfit as being held together by a hope and a prayer so Lily has gotten old by now. *Anon & *Kanon - both have the same problem of being average vocaloids with a cliche of things they do other vocaloids also do at this point. Made worst by the fact, like Meiko V3, they have two similar voicebanks which don't really help... *Chika, While Kokone has something special about her, Chika is really just a problematic vocaloid which took everything Gumi did and improved it. And this is why she is on my meh list and Kokone is not... She made Gumi "boring" basically to me and in turn chika is boring because of it. Least *Maika, okay so a lot of the problem I have with Maika amounts to the fandom tryng to make out she is something she is not. This is the problem because its not isolated to a point. I had a go for Fingers putting her in a video of English vocaloids, and while there was a reason for her being there, this represents a problem with Maika in general. There are a number of fans who want her to be scooped in with a lot of the other vocaloids and they overhype her. The result is that while HQ, I can't enjoy her without thinking about this problem. The fans of Maika have basically robbed me of any enjoyment of her. Its not like I ever enjoyed her voice, I thought it was the equivalent of Miriam, an appealing voice out of a trio of vocaloids with improvements... But not ness. the most useful. Phoentics aside, I've been more impressive with the results that Cara and Bruno give due to their tones then Maika and while Maika is good at a solo, whenever I hear her against bruno and Clara... I tend to feel the song could have been better without her. I'm not really a fan of the Spanish version of Vocaloid overall so far, but this is due to the selection... So more voices will do wonders. In the meantime I often wonder if bias and an attractive illustration, really "sold" Maika to a lot of fans... This is kinda half of what I think happened with Galaco. *Hatsune Miku, is it bad that I basically didn't realise that she was a vocaloid...? I have never had an appeal for Miku because she was just a random anime-esque character I saw a lot of. I never put 2 + 2 together because she was different to how I remembered Vocaloid. So I never had the chance to find what was so special about her, because I didn't think she was special. I mean we've discussed this with Stardust how cliche Miku's design is. If not for the fact I keep seeing her I even bothered to look her up and was surprised that she was a vocaloid. I don't like her voice so, there was that too. I've gone down as saying, I do like some songs for her but this has only been since the Append... Miku's original voice itself even in V3 is hard to love I find. *Ryuto... Eh... No change there... still ever sympathetic towards him... And still not really impressed. *Kagamine Rin. Aside from Baby Bear, there are no songs I like with her in and I don't like the voice. There is something abut the Kagamines voice that annoys my ears. In fact a lot of the ones on my list have this SAME problem. *Kagamine Len see above... Only I have not a single song I've enjoyed with him in. *Tone Rion, yeah another cutie voice that I don't like. See a trend? *Megurine Luka, well done CFM... You finally made me dislike the Luka voice. I don't know but I was, like many, expecting more from V4. I was half on and half off the hype train. I don't think its a bad voice, and disagree with those who think the V2 voice was better... I just think that Japanese luka, with the EVEC feature... Is now so overcomplex that it almost feels like the only way to master her is with a degree under your hat. And this... kinda notices. % of songs wise, I hear more disappointing songs then good, andthis wasn't the case with her V2. There are now producers starting to understand her and getting good at what they have, but she overwhelms a lot of other producers. Some avoid the EVEC altogether... Andnot every Japanese producer can use English. So if you can't make use of EVEC and can't use English.... This makes me think "why did you get Luka then?", when Vy1v4 and Yukari were also for sale. I've always been on the fence with Luka, but really, I swayed a direction at last on her. I am not looking forward to the Kagamines V4x or Miku's because there may be this same problem. be it by then more producers will know what to do with EVEC. But we also have the Kagamine fans coming... And while some are nice, they have the scariest part of the fandom at times.... *Cyber Diva., I think she sounds really unnatural, like they sacrificed too much in her voice. Ever since Diva,I've been really talking about this issue with Clarity being branded as the most desired trait. Its been a problem for a while and existed before Diva came along anyway and I've always had concern with it often being valued as a trait above all others. Aside from loosing the vocaloid engine noise... There really isn't a trait I hear being desired a lot at all. I swear half the listeners of her songs are being deaf and can't hear it when it sounds out half the time, because she sacrficed some realism forher clarity... So this kinda bothers me about Diva. Big Al doesn't have this problem quite so much, because he has realistic tones in his voice, but Diva feels like a rock that refuses to move. In a nutshell... I feel she gets praised for the things she does wrong. I'm not saying clarity shouldn't be a impiortant trait, I'm saying it shouldn't be the only trait. *SeeU, really looking forward to Uni which sums up everything that needs to be said on SeeU. I'm basically fed up with things with her and just want to close the chapter on Korean vocaloids and be able to wish brighter things for the version. *Sonika, if you own English vocaloids besides Sonika and you also own Sonika... You may feel the same way as I do. I bought her to see what the fuss was over her issues and gee gaz she has issues. Issues that have been repeated so much by now that its more boring to list them. I actually find it harder to listen vocals I dislike these days because there are more "meh" vocals on my list then "dislike", because things have improved and I kinda don't dislike them as much... Category:Blog posts